


Wildest Dreams

by perfectcosima



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F, lawstein - Freeform, wildest dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectcosima/pseuds/perfectcosima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belated lawstein birthday present for Kaleb <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildest Dreams

"Let's get out of this town, drive out of the city, away from the crowds." Her hands are tangled in Carmilla’s hair as she whispers in Carmilla’s ear; a request that Carmilla has been waiting to hear ever since Ell, a second chance.

 

It’s what Carmilla wants to hear, but something that she can’t hear. As much as she wants to, she can’t take Danny away from everything, can’t keep her to herself forever. She hears these words, remembers the pain, and that’s when she knows.

 

It’s time to let go.

 

She’s so tall, handsome as hell, she deserves more, Carmilla can tell.

 

One last trip to their favorite camping spot, a hike up, pitching a tent at the edge of a cliff.

 

They watch the sunset before turning to the tent to do everything but sleep.

 

It’s bliss.

 

They stay up until just before dawn, tangled up in bed, loving, sharing one last kiss before nodding off to sleep.

 

One of them is left there when the sun is high in the sky.

 

A note scratched on a piece of paper is laying in the other’s place.

 

_Say you'll remember me standing in a nice dress,_

_Staring at the sunset, babe._

_Red lips and rosy cheeks._

_Say you'll see me again,_

_Even if it's just in your wildest dreams._


End file.
